Rescate en el Tranquilidad/Leyendas
|post=Misión a la tercera luna de Vassek |nombre=Rescate en el Tranquilidad |imagen=300px |conflicto=Guerras Clon |objetivo=Liberar al Virrey Nute Gunray |fecha=c. 22 ABY[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (novela)|Novelización de Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] Star Wars Annual 2011 |lugar=''Tranquilidad, cerca de Rodia en el sistema TyriusThe Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' |resultado=El Virrey Nute Gunray es liberado |BG2= |bando1=Confederación de Sistemas Independientes |bando2=República Galáctica |bando3= |bando4= |comandante1=*Comandante Asajj Ventress *Virrey Nute Gunray *Capitán Faro Argyus *Super droide de combate B2 comandante |comandante2=*General Luminara Unduli *Comandante Ahsoka Tano *Comandante CC-1004 *[[Capitán del Tranquilidad|Capitán del Tranquilidad]] *Líder Verde† *Capitán del 41er Cuerpo de Élite |pp1=*1 Acólita Oscura *1 virrey *1 Capitán Senatorial *Súper droides de combate B2 *3 [[Nave de abordaje clase Droch|Naves de abordaje clase Droch]] *Droides Buitre *1 [[Crucero clase Consular (Carguero c70 retrofit)|crucero clase Consular]] |pp2=*2 Jedi *Soldados clones **Compañía Verde *Comandos Senatoriales *1 [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Venator]] **''Tranquilidad'' |bajas1= Super droides de combate B2 |bajas2= *Casi toda la Compañía Verde *4 Comandos Senatoriales *''Tranquilidad'' severamente dañado }} En el 22 ABY, durante las Guerras Clon, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes llevó a cabo una '''misión' para liberar a Nute Gunray, el Virrey de la Federación de Comercio, que había sido capturado en Rodia por la República Galáctica. Gunray fue llevado al Destructor Estelar Tranquilidad para ir a Coruscant y ser juzgado, por la General Jedi Luminara Unduli, la Comandante Jedi Ahsoka Tano, el Comandante Clon CC-1004, apodado "Gree", y el Capitán de los Comandos Senatoriales Faro Argyus. Sin embargo, Argyus era un aliado de largo tiempo del Conde Dooku, y se le había pagado para participar en la liberación del virrey. Mientras las Jedi interrogaban a Gunray a bordo del Tranquilidad, la Acólita Oscura Asajj Ventress atacó a la nave de guerra de la República con un grupo de droides Buitre y varias naves de abordaje. Una vez que los droides de combate abordaron el Destructor Estelar penetrando su casco y atacaron a Unduli y a los soldados clones de la Compañía Verde, Ventress plantó explosivos en la sala de motores del vehículo antes de confrontar a Tano fuera de la celda de Gunray. Cuando Unduli llegó con el Comandante Gree al nivel de detención, Ventress activó sus explosivos, deshabilitando toda la nave. Ventress escapó, y mientras Unduli le ordenaba a Tano quedarse y vigilar a Gunray, la Maestra Jedi persiguió a la Acólita Oscura a la sala de motores. Sin embargo, Tano desobedeció las instrucciones de Unduli y procedió a asistir a la Jedi en su duelo contra Ventress. Mientras tanto, Argyus traicionó a la República y liberó a Gunray. El capitán se enfrentó a Gree en un combate cerrado, pero Gunray se las ingenió para colocarse detrás del comandante clon y lo noqueó con un bláster. Argyus y Gunray robaron entonces una fragata de la República y escaparon del Tranquilidad, mientras Ventress se les unía, huyendo del Destructor Estelar en una cápsula de escape hacia la nave. Preludio 230px|left|thumb|Gunray es capturado en Rodia. En el 21 ABY, durante las Guerras Clon, el Virrey de la Federación de Comercio Nute Gunray fue capturado en Rodia por los senadores de la República Galáctica Padmé Amidala y Onaconda Farr. Gunray debía ser transportado a Coruscant para enfrentar un juicio por sus crímenes de guerra, y la Maestra Jedi Luminara Unduli fue asignada para supervisar su traslado a la capital galática. En medio de una batalla, el General Jedi Anakin Skywalker se enteró de que Amidala, su esposa—con quien se casó en secreto—estuvo envuelta en la captura de Gunray y envió a su padawan, la Comandante Jedi Ahsoka Tano, para que la protegiera del peligro potencial de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Recibiendo el permiso de los Maestros Yoda y Mace Windu del Alto Consejo Jedi, Tano se unió a Unduli y al Comandante Clon CC-1004, apodado "Gree", para escoltar al virrey a usando un [[Crucero clase Consular (Carguero c70 retrofit)|crucero clase Consular]] al Tranquilidad, un [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Venator]]. Con la llegada del Destructor Estelar, el Capitán de los Comandos Senatoriales Faro Argyus y sus compañeros Guardias del Senado encerraron a Gunray en una celda, listo para ser interrogado. Entretanto, el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Sidious se enteró de la captura de Gunray y contactó a su aprendiz Sith, Darth Tyranus, quien lideraba una flota Separatista de [[Fragata estelar clase Munificente|fragatas estelares clase Munificente]]. El Conde Dooku—como también era conocido Tyranus—afirmó que ya había puesto un plan en operación para rescatar a Gunray, encabezado por la Acólita Oscura Asajj Ventress, pero aunque Sidious dudó de las habilidades de ella, le dio vía libre a Dooku para proseguir. Ventress planeó infiltrarse en el Tranquilidad, y mientras un escuadrón de super droides de combate B2 atacaba a los soldados clones a bordo del Destructor Estelar, ella plantaría explosivos para deshabilitar el crucero. Una vez que estuviera dañado el Tranquilidad, Ventress planeó alejar a los Jedi de Gunray, engañándolos y enviándole una señal a Argyus—quien era un aliado de largo tiempo de Dooku y que había recibido un tremendo pago para ayudar a la Confederación en la misión—para liberar a Gunray. Ventress partió de la flota del Conde Dooku con un escuadrón de droides Buitre y varias [[Nave de abordaje clase Droch|naves de abordaje clase Droch]] para atacar y abordar el Tranquilidad. La operación Infiltrándose en el Tranquilidad [[Archivo:Skirmish on the Tranquility.jpg|right|thumb|250px|La Compañía Verde defiende el Tranquilidad de los super droides de combate.]] Mientras las Jedi comenzaron a interrogar a Gunray dentro de su celda de detención, el equipo de abordaje de la Confederación llegó. Cuando los droides Buitre atacaron al Tranquilidad, el capitán del crucero, en el puente del Destructor Estelar, informó de la aparición del equipo de abordaje a Gree, Argyus, y a las Jedi. Gree alertó a la Compañía Verde y envió a los soldados para repeler al enemigo. Las tres naves Confederadas de abordaje rompieron el casco del Tranquilidad y se alojaron en el Destructor Estelar cerca de sus hangares. Las naves de abordaje desplegaron droides de combate y los soldados de la Compañía Verde se protegieron detrás de varias cajas. En el consiguiente tiroteo, los droides atacaron a los clones con láseres y cohetes, superándolos; y las fuerzas de clones de avanzada fueron derrotadas, incluyendo al Líder Verde. Ventress salió de una de las naves de abordaje y decapitó rápidamente al último soldado clon sobreviviente con sus espadas de luz emparejadas. Ventress robó el comunicador del soldado, y cortó un agujero en el techo del hangar con sus espadas de luz y procedió al salón de motores del Tranquilidad. La Acólita Oscura pudo evadir a 327-T, el droide Treadwell WED-15 que estaba inspeccionando la zona, y plantó varios detonadores térmicos alrededor de los reactores principales del Destructor Estelar antes de escapar y dirigirse al nivel de detención para confrontar personalmente a los captores del virrey. Entretanto, Tano se quedó con Argyus para vigilar a Gunray mientras Unduli y Gree iban a ayudar a los soldados clones que luchaban contra los droides. En otra parte, los super droides de combate marcharon a través de uno de los corredores del Destructor Estelar, enfrentando a seis soldados de la Compañía Verde restantes. El número de los soldados fue reducido a la mitad, pero fueron salvados por la oportuna llegada de Unduli y Gree. La Jedi y los soldados atacaron a los droides de combate y al poco tiempo derrotaron a sus oponentes, dejando el corredor atestado de restos de droides de combate. No obstante, Unduli percibía que sus problemas no habían terminado todavía. En efecto, Ventress se preparaba para enfrentar a Tano y a Argyus en el nivel de detención justo en ese momento. Cuando Argyus recibió noticia de que el enemigo había sido eliminado fue a informárselo a Tano, pero Ventress cortó un agujero en el techo del nivel de detención y noqueó a los dos Comandos Senatoriales que operaban la estación de control del Tranquilidad haciéndolos caer inconscientes. La Jedi Oscura confrontó entonces a la pádawan, y ambos intercambiaron insultos antes de batirse en un duelo con espadas de luz. Mientras ambas peleaban, Unduli escuchó los choques de las espadas de luz y regresó al bloque de detención con Gree y los clones restantes. Tano le ordenó a Argyus y a los otros Comandos Senatoriales abrir fuego a Ventress, pero la Acólita Oscura desvió los láseres, matando a todos los Comandos, a excepción de Argyus. El Capitán Senatorial bloqueó los disparos desviados con su hombrera, pero para evitar que fuera descubierto el agente Separatista, Ventress también lo atacó y lo empujó con la Fuerza contra la estación de control, dejándolo inconsciente. Cuando escapó de su duelo con Tano, Ventress procedió a desactivar la puerta láser de la celda de Gunray. Cuando la pádawan llegó corriendo hacia el virrey, Ventress le dio una patada que la empujó dentro de la celda de detención. Sin embargo, Unduli llegó a los bloques de detención con los soldados clones, cambiando el rumbo de la lucha con sus refuerzos. Cuando corrió para enfrentarse a Ventress, la Maestra Jedi también desactivó telequinéticamente las barras de láser de la celda de Tano. Ventress luchó contra ambas Jedi a la vez, y Unduli le ordenó a la Acólita Oscura que se rindiera. Duelo en la sala de motores Sin intención de rendirse, Ventress activó los explosivos plantados en la sala de los motores. El Tranquilidad se estremeció con la explosión resultante, y mientras todos en la sala perdieron el equilibrio, Ventress tomó la oportunidad de empujar con la Fuerza a Unduli, lanzándola al piso. La Maestra Jedi se hizo a un lado, evadiendo varios ataques de espada de luz hacia su cabeza. Los soldados clones abrieron fuego a la Acólita Oscura, y Ventress saltó sobre ellos y abrió la puerta de un turboascensor con la Fuerza. La Acólita Oscura escapó, clavando sus espadas de luz a un lado del conducto del turboascensor para controlar su descenso. Mientras revisaba los controles y sensores del Destructor Estelar, Argyus reportó que todos los sistemas—incluyendo las comunicaciones—habían sido desactivados por los explosivos. Ventress había deshabilitado toda la nave. Mientras Gunray fue llevado de vuelta a su celda, Unduli decidió enfrentarse sola a Ventress. Aunque Tano, quien había enfrentado antes a Ventress, señaló que la Acólita Oscura era muy poderosa para un solo oponente y se ofreció, Unduli rechazó la ayuda de la pádawan y se fue a combatir a Ventress, sola. Siguiendo el rastro de los soldados clones caídos que la Acólita Oscura había matado en su camino, Unduli llegó a la sala de motores. Cuando la Maestra Jedi entró en la sala, Ventress apareció y la atacó rompiendo una tubería e hiriendo el ojo izquierdo de Unduli. La Maestra Jedi corrió tras Ventress hacia otro reactor. Mientras ambas intercambiaban burlas, Unduli trató de distraer a Ventress mofándose de su estilo de pelea. Enfurecida, Ventress saltó hacia Unduli, y las dos continuaron su pelea con fuerza renovada. De vuelta al nivel de detención, Tano decidió desobedecer la orden de Unduli de vigilar a Gunray y procedió a ayudarla en su duelo, creyendo que Ventress era muy poderosa para cualquier Jedi solo. Mientras la batalla con espadas de luz continuaba por el reactor, Ventress y Unduli emplearon empujones de la Fuerza entre sí. Después de unos pocos minutos, tanto la Maestra Jedi como la Acólita Oscura liberaron la energía y cayeron hacia atrás. 230px|left|thumb|Tano y Unduli se enfrentan a Ventress. Unduli saltó sobre Ventress, dando varios ataques con su espada de luz antes de caer detrás de ella. Las dos retrocedieron para verse a la cara, y Ventress se lanzó contra la Maestra Jedi, pero en lugar de atacarla con sus espadas, Ventress la empujó del reactor con la Fuerza hasta el piso de abajo. Cuando Unduli cayó y perdió su espada de luz, Ventress saltó y desprendió varias tuberías de combustible del techo. Unduli intentó usar la Fuerza para evitar ser aplastada por la resultante lluvia de escombros, pero su pierna izquierda quedó atrapada por una de las tuberías. Tomando ventaja sobre la vulnerabilidad de Unduli, Ventress saltó para asesinar a la Maestra Jedi, girando sus espadas de luz. Sin embargo, Tano llegó justo a tiempo para empujar a Ventress con la Fuerza hacia una tubería abierta. La pádawan liberó a Unduli y recuperó su espada de luz, y Unduli aceptó la ayuda de Tano. Ventress salió de la tubería y, haciendo uso del entrenamiento de Dooku para enfrentar en duelo a más de un Jedi a la vez, se enfrentó a las dos Jedi en un combate simultáneo de espadas de luz. Eventualmente, Ventress ascendió hasta los grandes reactores y desapareció de la vista para mantener a Unduli y a Tano ocupadas. Creyendo que Ventress iba tras Gunray, las Jedi saltaron y buscaron a Ventress, pero la agente Separatista usó su comunicador robado para darle secretamente la señal de a Argyus de liberar al virrey. Traición y escape En en el nivel de detención, Argyus recibió la señal de Ventress y mató a sus dos colegas Comandos Senatoriales. Al enfrentarse a Gree en un combate de bláster, el Comando Senatorial traidor forzó al clon a cubrirse en el tiroteo. Mientras intercambiaban disparos láser, el capitán liberó a Gunray de su celda y usó al virrey como un "escudo viviente", forzando a Gree a cesar el fuego para evitar la muerte del prisionero. De vuelta en la sala del motor, Unduli y Tano se toparon con 327-T, que había quedado atrapado bajo unos escombros, y liberaron al droide antes de seguir buscando a Ventress. Cuando Gree les informó de la traición de Argyus, las dos Jedi regresaron al nivel de detención para ayudar al clon. Para mantenerlas ocupadas, Ventress les arrojó con la Fuerza una tubería. Al voltearse, Unduli detuvo el proyectil, y ella y Tano continuaron su duelo, enfrentándose a Ventress en una resistencia de espadas. 250px|right|thumb|Gree apunta a Faro Argyus y al Virrey Gunray. Gree le disparó al bláster de Argyus y se lo quitó de un tiro, pero cuando el comandante clon le ordenó a Argyus rendirse, el capitán empujó a Gunray hacia el soldado. Gree lanzó al virrey a un lado, y Argyus aprovechó la distracción momentánea del clon para despojarlo de su bláster y quitarle el casco con una patada. Mientras Gree confrontaba a Argyus y le recordaba de la lealtad que debía hacia la República, el capitán se agachó para recoger el bláster caído del clon. El comandante golpeó la cabeza del Comando Senatorial, haciéndolo caer al piso. Sin embargo, mientras el comandante clon apuntaba al capitán, Gunray apareció detrás del clon y lo noqueó con la culata del bláster de Argyus, burlándose de que el clon sólo pensaba en su lealtad hacia la República. En la sala de los motores, Tano y Unduli se turnaron para avanzar hacia Ventress, forzando a la Acólita Oscura a cederles terreno. Las dos Jedi cortaron los escombros que la agente Separatista les había arrojado con la Fuerza, y la Maestra Jedi desvió la última pieza de regreso a Ventress. La Acólita Oscura saltó con la Fuerza, evadiendo el proyectil, y se lanzó a las dos una vez más. Mientras el duelo continuaba, Argyus le envió una señal a Ventress con su comunicador para decirle que Gunray había sido liberado. La Acólita Oscura escapó de su pelea con las Jedi, saltando desde un reactor hasta un ducto de ventilación cercano. Cuando Tano la siguió, Ventress lanzó un detonador térmico al reactor y escapó cuando el explosivo detonó. Tano cayó hacia la pasarela de la sala de los motores, pero Unduli la atrapó y logró salvarla. Argyus y Gunray escaparon en el crucero clase Consular de Unduli anclado en el hangar inferior, mientras que Ventress se encargó de los dos soldados clones que custodiaban las cápsulas de escape del Destructor Estelar. Ventress escapó del Tranquilidad después de robar una cápsula, y Tano y Unduli llegaron muy tarde para evitar su escape. Con el Destructor Estelar todavía deshabilitado, las Jedi sólo pudieron ver a los agentes Separatistas yéndose con el recién liberado Virrey Gunray desde una de las ventanas del Tranquilidad. Consecuencias 250px|left|thumb|Las Jedi se separan. En el espacio, Ventress atracó su cápsula de escape en el crucero clase ''Consular y subió a la fragata. Luego, cuando Argyus pidió más reconocimiento por el éxito de la misión, Ventress lo ejecutó con su espada de luz. De vuelta a bordo del Tranquilidad, Tano y Unduli informaron por medio de una holotransmisión a Skywalker y al Gran Maestro Jedi Yoda del escape de Gunray. Argyus y el virrey habían usado un vehículo de la República para escapar, pero Unduli había podido rastrear la nave mediante su transmisor guía. Unduli alertó al Maestro Kit Fisto y a su flota, que había estado cerca de la posición de Gunray, de seguir la señal del virrey para recapturarlo. Después de que Unduli informó del progreso de la misión a Yoda y Skywalker, Tano dejó a Unduli y se marchó del Tranquilidad para reunirse con su maestro. Mientras tanto, Dooku llegó a dudar de las habilidades de su mejor general, Grievous. Para poder revalorar las potestades del general, el Jefe de Estado Confederado plantó el transmisor guía de la República en la residencia de Grievous en la tercera luna de Vassek y engañó a Fisto y a su antiguo pádawan, Nahdar Vebb, atrayéndolos al planeta. Una vez que los Jedi entraron en el lugar, Grievous los cazó por diversión, dándole la oportunidad a Dooku de analizar sus habilidades. Entre bastidores La batalla apareció por primera vez en "Cloak of Darkness" el noveno episodio de la primera temporada de la serie de televisión de 2008 ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars''. Ofreció la introducción a la serie al Capitán Argyus, quien había aparecido previamente en los cómics web homónimos suplementarios de la serie, y también mostró a Luminara Unduli, que apareció antes en la serie como un holograma en el tercer episodio, "[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]]". Adicionalmente, la batalla también apareció en el libro de jóvenes lectores Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush, mientras que el duelo durante la batalla apareció en el videojuego de 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi in Training'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Forces of Darkness'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Duelos Categoría:Misiones Tranquilidad Categoría:Batallas Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Batallas espaciales Categoría:Batallas en naves Categoría:Rescates